A Line in the Sand
A Line in the Sand 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the third case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Detective Gale Pearson and the player receive an anonymous call that something awaits them at Pyramid Park after discovering that The Ladri is indeed a real criminal organization. The team drives to the location and visits a reconstruction of The Great Sphinx. Upon arriving, the team are told by a tourist that there's an ancient treasure inside the Sphinx. Gale has a suspicious feeling and wants to search the area immediately. In a burlap sack laid the victim who was an archaeologist named Mahmoud Tarik. The team shipped the body off to the lab for autopsy where Evelyn confirmed that the victim was killed by flagellation. Gale began to notice a disturbing pattern: the victims he's encountered with the player so far all died by a method of torture. During the case moments, the team discovered that the tourism director, Monique Halima, was impregnated by the victim via rape, the cartographer (one who draws maps), Ahmed Ra, was on the verge of locating the supposed ancient treasure but the victim stopped him, the victim's partner and fellow archaeologist, Farrah Hondo, excavated near the Sphinx in hopes of trying to find the treasure but the victim wanted it for himself, the victim's brother, Hussein Tarik, thought the rumor of the treasure was a hoax and despised his brother for spending too much time finding it than with his family, and CEO of Colvin Enterprises, Ryan Colvin, investigated the Sphinx and deserted ruins outside of town trying to find this treasure to make more money and considered the victim an obstacle. After obtaining all the evidence, the team incriminated the killer to be the victim's brother, Hussein Tarik. Once Gale had provided all of the evidence in front of him, Hussein sobbed as he explained that he didn't want to kill his brother but The Ladri made him do it. Gale immediately inquired and Hussein only knew that the organization operates only in Vocation City and that they specialize in stealing valuable and precious artifacts and goods. Hussein revealed that The Ladri had its members torture other victims that the organization considered a threat to their crimes. Gale connected the pieces of the puzzle and came to the conclusion that the previous two victims in their two investigations were murdered by The Ladri. Stunned, the team shipped Hussein to court. In court, the Honorable King acted unprofessional but continued the trial. Hussein stated that he joined The Ladri in order to provide for his family but after his brother started an excavation near the Sphinx to find the ancient treasure, The Ladri ordered Hussein to kill him so that they can have the treasure for themselves. He then went on to explain that the organization is targeting the annual art gallery tonight to steal the valuable art. Judge King was lenient in Hussein's sentencing and gave him a 10 year prison sentence with a 7 year parole possibility. After the trial, Gale wanted to immediately head to the art gallery to prevent The Ladri from robbing the art gallery but a new issue appeared: the ancient tomb was robbed. Spencer joins the player in searching the tomb where they find a mysterious message. With the help of Angel, Spencer translated the message to be: "You fools. This murder bought us time to rob this place. Now the treasure is gone! Think who has a lot of money." This prompted the player to warn Ryan Colvin and Monique Halima of the organization. Gale accompanies the player in questioning Ahmed Ra about the ancient treasure. They find a gold coin in the secret cave which leads them back to Pyramid Park, where they find a letter from The Ladri. The team extracts and identifies the only fingerprint on the letter, belonging to Ahmed Ra. When the team went to arrest him, Ahmed admitted to being a member due to his low wages of being a cartographer and that the art gallery will be the biggest heist they will pull off. With this information, Gale and the player immediately head to the art gallery but they are already too late. Stats Victim * '''Mahmoud Tarik (Found dead inside a burlap sack) Murder Weapon * Flagellation Killer * Hussein Tarik Suspects Profile *The suspect eats saffron Appearance * The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect drinks goat's milk Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect eats saffron *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect drinks goat's milk Appearance * The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect eats saffron *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect drinks goat's milk Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect eats saffron *The suspect smokes hookah *The suspect drinks goat's milk Appearance * The suspect has a scar Killer's Profile * The killer eats saffron. * The killer smokes hookah. * The killer drinks goat's milk. * The killer has a scar. * The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pagoda Peak. Burlap Sack (Victim's Body), Drenched Map, Locked Phone; New Suspect: Monique Halima * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon identified: Flagellation; Evidence: Killer eats saffron) * Talk to Monique Halima about her presence on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Pyramid Park investigated) * Examine Drenched Map. (Result: Treasure Map; New Suspect: Ahmed Ra) * Question Ahmed Ra about the ancient treasure map. (Prerequisite: Treasure Map unraveled; New Crime Scene: Ancient Tomb) * Investigate Ancient Tomb. (Clues: Locked Phone, Treasure Chest; Prerequisite: Talk to Ahmed) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Farrah Hondo) * Ask Farrah about the victim's harassment. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) * Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Rope) * Examine Rope. (Result: Soot) * Analyze Soot. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer smokes hookah) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Deserted Ruins. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Torn Paper, Handbag; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Hussein Tarik) *Talk to Hussein about his deceased brother. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprint) *Question Farrah Hondo about her excavation plan. (Prerequisite: Blueprint restored) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00) *Ask Monique Halima about her pregnancy. (Prerequisite: Pill Bottle analyzed) *Investigate Sarcophagus. (Clues: Torn Card, Whip; Prerequisite: Talk to Hussein) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Colvin Enterprises Business Card; New Suspect: Ryan Colvin) *Talk to Ryan Colvin about his presence inside the sealed tomb. (Prerequisite: Card restored) *Examine Whip. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks goat's milk) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Try to talk some sense into Ahmed Ra. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Photograph, Teddy Bear; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Photograph. (Result: Ryan Colvin) * Ask Ryan Colvin why he was in the secret cave. (Prerequisite: Ryan identified on Photo) * Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00) * Ask Hussein why he was in the secret cave. (Prerequisite: Fibers analyzed) * Investigate The Great Sphinx. (Clues: Supplies Crate, Sharp Stone; All tasks above must be done first) * Examine Supplies Crate. (Result: Blurry Photograph) * Analyze Blurry Photograph. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a scar) * Examine Sharp Stone. (Result: Blue Substance) * Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears earrings) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal 3. (1 star) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 3 * Talk to Monique Halima about the tomb being robbed. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 3) * Investigate Ancient Tomb. (Clue: Locked Briefcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Monique) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Mysterious Message) * Analyze Mysterious Message. (09:00:00) * Warn Ryan Colvin of The Ladri. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Mysterious Message analyzed) * Inform Monique Halima of The Ladri (Reward: Mummy Outfit; Prerequisite: Talk to Ryan) * Question Ahmed Ra about the lost treasure. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 3) * Investigate Secret Cave. (Clue: Gold Coin; Prerequisite: Talk to Ahmed) * Examine Gold Coin. (Result: Sand) * Analyze Sand. (12:00:00) * Investigate Pyramid Park. (Clue: Ladri Letter; Prerequisite: Sand analyzed) * Examine Ladri Letter. (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Ahmed Ra's Fingerprint) * Arrest Ahmed for being a member of The Ladri. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Ahmed's Fingerprint identified) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford